everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
.-
" . -" is the nineteenth video in the EverymanHYBRID series and the third of the "hidden" videos. It contains clips with the typical recurring themes of a Slenderman series (water, time distortion, weird drawings) and explains Jeff's "sucker punching security guards at a hotel complex" comment from "No hysterics. Not yet.". YouTube Description No description available. Transcript video opens underwater, illuminated by a bright light source above. There is a moving body on the left side of the screen. The person's jeans are ripped at the knees, this would suggest it is Evan. Audio distortion followed by muffled shouting. house. The song [[Music Featured in EverymanHYBRID| “Who Could Win a Rabbit?”] plays as the camera pans from the carpet to a doorway.] again. Evan, presumably, is standing above the surface of the water. He’s not looking at the camera; he seems focused on something else. There is a flurry of light and movement as the camera seems to be suddenly sinking. Muffled sounds of someone struggling can be heard as the camera pans back up to Evan. brief flash to more footage with “Who Could Win a Rabbit?” playing. A dark room with a bit of light in the bottom left corner that fades out. the hallway of an apartment complex. Jeff approaches the door of Room #222 and knocks. The door opens. static noise accompanies footage of a hand either withdrawing slowly or being dragged under a bed across a carpeted floor similar to the one in the Who Could Win a Rabbit segments. The room is dark, with the only light focused on the hand. to the apartment complex. An old woman in white slippers is at the door. Mrs. Corenthal: Yes, can I help you? Jeff: Hi there, um, I’m Jeff and I was just wond- I wanted to talk to Dr. Cornethal about some friends of mine who may have been his patients at one time. is sitting on a couch with a notebook full of drawings and one page full of writing. No audio. footage of the dark room with the music in the background. The beam of light moves around and some coughing is heard. to Jeff and Mrs. Cornethal. Mrs. Corenthal: '''James hasn’t been in practice for quite some time. '''Jeff: Oh, I- I know, I know, but it just- Has he ever referenced a patient he may have nicknamed HABIT or talked about somebody named HABIT? Corenthal makes a slightly shocked or offended noise. footage of the hand being dragged under a bed. Very faint static as the hand disappears completely. of the dark room with music. The light flickers for a few seconds and some of the furniture is seen. in a forest approaching a white building. He doesn’t seem to notice the person filming him. to Jeff and Mrs. Corenthal. Mrs. Corenthal: The doctor died a few years ago. Oh, audio distortion begins please, please get off my property right now! screen goes black. is underwater, possibly drowning and/or getting pulled down. from an unknown outing, later seen again in "Centralia". Jessa is standing next to Jeff. Evan stands up and the footage blurs before the video ends. Notes *Screeching distortion at 0:38 and 1:33. * Though some insist that when the door is first opened, it is opened by Slenderman with black hands, sleeves and pant legs, not Mrs Corenthal, this is NOT correct. Mrs. Corenthal is wearing a light blue night dress with a dark blue dressing gown over it, with a white trim around the edge of the sleeve. The darkness of the dressing gown is causing the confusion, but the stripe on the sleeve is visible at both 0:38 and 0:42, as is the lower corner of the dressing gown, by her knee. *Slenderman is seen walking at 1:28. However, due to a lack of distortion, there has been speculation that this is leftover footage of Fake Slenderman. *In the clip where Evan is looking through the notebook, he wearing the same outfit (or at least the same BioShock t-shirt) as he was in Slushpops and Suprises. *This is the first mention of Dr. James Corenthal and the first video mention of HABIT. HABIT was actually written on the back of a trinket found in the second box. *"Who Could Win a Rabbit?" was also present in .... It is apparent that the "hand under the bed" segments and the segments with the music are all one event broken into parts out of order. *As of the discovery of Box #3, it appears that the doctor may be alive and Mrs. Corenthal knows more than she lets on. *The title of this video is Morse Code for the letter A, to this point the secret videos had spelled SOA. *Although this is among the videos that the EverymanHYBRIDs can't see, during the EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 11/26/10 UStream, Jeff refers to the exchange between him and Maryann Corenthal, depicted in this video. That exchange is an event that was only posted in this video, one of the videos that they cannot see, but that Jeff confirms to have happened. At the time of the UStream Jeff and the crew had not acknowledged that the "hidden" videos were real, so this seems to be a mistake. A few days later, on December 4, 2010, Unfiction member Rhiannon posted a record of a conversation she had with Jeff regarding Corenthal's Christmas letter, during which details from .- were brought up. It was this conversation that seemed to finally convince Jeff that the "hidden" videos were real, and contained information that was important. External Links Video Category:Videos